Tweaked Anime
by ikilledkid
Summary: So there are two people, Aya and Kain, at the DWMA. And Aya is Makas twin! what will happen? I dont like summarys  C'mon you know u wanna read it
1. Chapter 1

sOuL eAtEr

Maka's New Sis, Aya plus a Death Scythe

By: I am ASYMMETRICAL

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, its me again and this is a little story i cooked up. its sorta like the anime but tweaked abit.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I dont feel like using these**

Aya's Pov

I strolled along humming a song. I am a miester at Death Weapon Miester Acedemy, or the DWMA. I have no weapon partner beacause i can't atune my wavelengths with theirs. At least thats what I told Lord Death. Before I go on, I should tell you about myself. My name is Aya and I am thirteen. I have long, dark brown hair, thats usually in a ponytail so that it stays out of my face in a fight. I also have eyes that are black on the edge, brown around the pupil, and green in the middle. I wear shorts and a long T-shirt so that I can hide my three Lines of Sanzu on my stomach. I actually have a partner, his name is Kain. He to poses as a lone weapon. We live in the same house also. He is a few inches taller than me, has short black hair, and dark blue eyes. Over the loud speaker I heard Lord Death call Kain and I. He also called three of my friends, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and my twin sister, Maka. When we all gathered Lord Death hit us with a bomb-shell.

"You six are going on a remedial lesson to hunt down Sid the Zombie and the man who made him like that, Dr. Franken Stien. Now get moving! Bai!"

After we were pushed out of the Death Room, we headed over to the graveyard.

* * *

><p>3rd Person Pov<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked a worried Death scythe, Aya's and Maka's dad, Spirt. "I know Stien he's dangerous, and forcing two people to snyc thier wave lengths. That alone could hurt them."  
>"Ya, I know that, but I got a hunch that those two can do it," said Lord Death. " Now let's get some tea and watch."<br>"BUT MY BABYS ARE IN DANGER! THEY MIGHT NEED THIER PAPA TO SAVE THEM! WHEN I DO THEY WILL LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE THEM AND MAMA AND THEN WE-"  
>"REAPER CHOP! There thats better."<p>

* * *

><p>Aya's Pov<p>

_Gotcha_, I thought as I hit him with my soul's wave length. I then jumped away, and kicked him towards Kain. Kain then sliced him while he was still in midair. _Dang it, I forgot about the others.  
><em>"Aya! Move I am going to use Witch Hunter!" cried Maka, wielding Soul in his scythe form.  
>"Pay attention, kay?" Kain said to me through our permanent soul link.<br>"I already now that move," I replied as I watched Maka slip and almost hit Black Star ans Tsubaki, who was in her normal weapon form. **(A.N. what are those things called again?)**  
>"Alright Tsubaki lets end this," he said after Maka finished yelling at Soul.<br>"Yes," replied Tsubaki transforming into a ninja knife.  
>"Trap Star!" said Black Star, and then succeaded in capturing Sid.<br>"Now to Stien." said Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! First chapter DONE! I'll post the next one tomorrow kay? should they be longer<strong>

**flames=sadness and smores BE NICE!**

**REVIEW or no tacos for u**


	2. Chapter 2

SoUl EaTeR

Maka's New Sis, Aya Plus a Death Scythe

By: I am ASYMMETRICAL

**Hi, like i said i would post today. so read on and enjoy**

**Dsiclaimer: Nope not gunna put.**

* * *

><p>Aya's PoV<p>

Stien's house had stitches on it just like he had stitches on himself. What. A. Freak. He even rolled out here on a chair, hit a bump and fell on his back said, "Let me try that again," and did the same thing. During this Black Star got on the roof and attacked Stien. When he attacked Stien with his wave length, Stien actually canceled out his wave length with his own. He then attacked Black Star with his wave length, and killed him. "BLACK STAR!" cried Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul. Kain and I got **MAD. **"You'll pay for that," I hissed venimously.  
>"Yes you will pay for it with <em>your <em>life," agreed Kain.  
>"KAIN!"<br>"YA, LETS GOOO!" he yelled as he transformed into a beutiful scythe with a silver staff, blue and silver zig-zagged down his blade, and a pair of black wings where blade met staff. I caught him easily and twirled him with such speed and grace, so well that it rivaled Maka's skill. All the while Maka, who had fallen to her knees after seeing Stien's soul, stared at me.  
>"Ready Kain?" I asked<br>"Hell yeah, I get revenge and a fight," answered Kain.  
>"Good."<br>"SOUL MERGE!" we cried as one.  
>Our souls merged, becoming one giant soul that was black and had shredded wings. A black grigori soul. My clothes also changed. I was wearing a black belly shirt, which revealed my three Lines of Sanzu that are on my stomach. They were around my stomach because its my center of power, and there was so much power, that the Lines of Sanzu could barley regulate my power.<br>"HERE WE COME! First Line of Sanzu, realese!" we cried. "Kishin's Keeper!"  
>I stuck out one hand, with my thumb, middle finger, and index finger together, and my pointer finger, and pinkie stuck straight up. Then I opened my, as if to high five someone. Instead, I released five kishin eggs, which reverted to thier weapon form, and then we yelled, "ATTACK!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HEE HEE cliff hanger! u gotta wait and see what the next line of sanzu is!<strong>

**Soul: I am SYMMETRICAL tha-**

**Kid: YOUR NOT SYMMETRICAL! I MUST FIX IT!**

**I am ASYMMETRICAL: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Souls dead! good thing this is fanfiction!**

**Soul: Ow my head, u gotta change your name.**

**I am ASYMMETRICAL: i am gonna. its gonna be ikilledkid**

**Kid: NOOO! THATS AND ASYMMETRICAL NAME! FIX IT!**

**ikilledkid: thats y. u die from asymmetricalness.**

**Kid: Noooo . . . **

**ikilledkid: Maka! c'mere and maka chop kid**

**Maka: y?**

**ikilledkid: cause i can control u, OOH YEAH say review pwease with puppy dog eyes**

**Maka: Maka Chop! AHHH! srry Kid! Reviw PWEASE! *puppy eyes**

**ikilledkid: OBEY THE PUPPY EYES! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

SoUl EaTeR

By: ikilledkid

* * *

><p><strong>Srry i havent posted i got reeeeaaaally lazy. Oh and heads up the pov changes alot<strong>

**Disclaimer: nuh uh u cant make me**

* * *

><p>Aya's PoV<p>

The kishins I summoned flew at Stien who quickly took care of them. Fine then. "Second Line of Sanzu! Realease! Memory Mimic! Black Star and Tsubaki!" We began changing. I felt Kain getting shorter, transforming into a ninja knife. I felt myself getting faster, stronger. Oh my Death, I love this feeling. The feeling of being someone else but still myself. "Alright Kain, Speed Star!" I took off trying to land a hit. I couldn't find an opening. I suddenly felt _it._ "Oh no, Kain hurry and cut the merge!" I told him as i focused on locking my Lines of Sanzu. "Why did you stop? you could have killed me if you released the last line," asked Stien. "Wouldn't you like to know," I muttered as the world went black.

Stiens PoV

Amazing, simply amazing. These two must have trained for years. I can't believe they didn't. Although, it must have taken alot of power. It could have been . . . No thats impossible.

3rd Person PoV

"They LIED!" yelled Lord Death. "And no one can lie to me, it's near impossible. Still they were so strong, and they had complete control over the Lines of Sanzu. Kid can't even do that and they're the same age! And that move! What is Soul Merge?"  
>"Umm . . . Lord Death? Why don't you just ask them?" asked Spirit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I just LUUUUV messin with u guys.<strong>

**L8R**


	4. Chapter 4

SoUl EaTeR

* * *

><p><strong>ikilledkid: Woops i forgot i had a fanfiction<strong>

**Maka: No u didnt u lazy but**

**ikilledkid: ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE MAKA KILLS ME!**

**Disclaimer: i hate u Mr. Disclaimer**

* * *

><p>Aya's PoV<p>

Yawn, I'm SO sleepy. Ah well, "WAKE UP, KAIN!" I shouted through our permenent soul link. "No sleep good, awake bad." "Fine then, I'll go get the blow torch." "I'M UP!" I snickered. "Oh goodie! You're awake," said a random voice. "Let's begin with some tea." Oh yeah, Lord Death.  
>"Okay . . . Why are we in the Death Room?" I asked.<br>"Because I have some-"  
>"WAIT JUST ONE FLIPPIN MINUTE! YOU BAKAAAAAA!"<br>"What are you talking about?" Lord Death said innocently. Innocent my buttocks.  
>"Now, now, Aya calm down. She means that you're an idiot because forcing two people to force their wave lengths together is a dangerous thing," Kain said, while holding me back.<br>"Ya . . . sorry about that. What's Soul Merge?"  
>"Not to change the subject and all," I said sarcasticly. "It's a Black Grigori skill."<br>"Black . . . Grigori?"  
>"Yes."<br>"And you have one?"  
>"Yes. Since you're dying to know I'll explain. A Black Grigori soul is a darker kind of Grigori. We are sculpters that create Grigori jewlery for the light ones. This jewlery is sculpted especially for the wearer, and if one mistake is made it will kill the destined wearer. Luckily, if another person touches it, it will burn them. If made correctly, it increases the Grigori's strength and chances of survival. Sadly, only one can be alive at a time, except for the first two, who became the first Light and Dark Grigori's."<br>"Okay . . . Back to Soul Merge," stated Lord Death.  
>"Your turn," I told Kain.<br>"Kay," he replied. "Soul Merge is a highly advanced and dangerous move, that requires all the trust of the weapon. They must be willing to die an endless amount of times for their meisters, jump off a cliff for their meisters, kill themselves for their miester, yet never let them be hurt, or hurt them."  
>"Of course, a Black Grigori can only resonate with one person," I said, oh i am random.<br>"That's after they meet their partners. Before that, they can resonate with any one," stated Kain.  
>"Yeah, but when they do, their partner can only be wielded by the Black Grigori."<br>"Or vice-wersa" Kain concluded.  
>"Kay, I understand!" said Lord Death merrily. Shesh Lord Death is a <em>child<em>. I heard a snicker come from Kain's and mine's soul link. "Why did you lie to me?"  
>"AYA! What should we do!" Kain cried through our link. <strong>(A.N. Whenever I say link its their soul link kay)<br>**"I DUNNO!" I said hystericly.  
>"This is BAD, with a capital B"<br>"Why don't you show me your Soul Merge?" asked Lord Death, oblivious to our silent conversasion.  
>"Kay . . ." I said.<br>"Wait one sec, Stien please come in and watch their souls." I already knew what happened after me and Kain passed out. Lord Death had shown us.  
>"Okay, I hope this will be interesting, I need new subjects to disect."<br>Whatever. "SOUL MERGE!" Kain and I cried out together.

Third Person PoV

Aya and Kain were lifted up by the size and power of their combined souls. How did I beat them! thought Stien. Their senses were increased, and Aya felt some thing with her soul perciption which made her blood run cold. Her _black blood. _She crumpled into a heap upon the floor. Even though Stiens own soul perception was strong, he could not hear the souls themselves, only see them. But Every one in that room heard her and her very soul cry out in absolute terror.

Aya's PoV

ohmydeathohmydeathohmydeath. Why, of all places, was He here! I thought I was finnaly safe! All I want is to curl up into a ball, to hide. Ohh, it's pounding in my ears, i feel it in my soul. Kain, save me! I'm so scared. What was that. I felt strong, yet gentle, arms encircle me. Such a calming wavelength. It's Kain's, he has an anti- demon wavelength. Odd, an anti-demon wavelength can resonate with mine. Who cares. I got Kain, and thats all that matters.  
>"Are you okay? I can feel it to, Death, it brings back such horrid memories." Kain murmered soothingly through our link. "I'm so scared," I said aloud, not caring if anyone heard me, because I was safe in Kain's arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ikilledkid: There! all done!<strong>

**Maka: u better post another tomorrow *death glare***

**ikilledkid: Okay!**

**Maka: U guys better review or something much scarier than the boogie mans gonna be under your bed**


	5. Chapter 5

SoUl EaTeR

* * *

><p><strong>ikilledkid: Look Maka I'm posting!<strong>

**Maka: Good job Im surprised**

**Soul: seriously u often fail epicly**

**Maka: shut up soul MAKA CHOP!**

**ikilledkid: well SOMEONE had a big bowl of fail flakes**

**Disclaimer: NEVER U CAN NOT MAKE ME**

* * *

><p>3rd Person PoV<p>

The two thirteen year olds sat there, the boy holding the girl. "I'm so scared, Kain," whispered Aya. "Me too, Aya. Me too."  
>"Scared of what? What just happened?" asked Lord Death.<br>"GET AWAY FROM M-" yelled Spirit, suddenly silenced by a Reaper Chop and an angry Kain.  
>"Shush, Aya fell asleep, I'm taking her home. I'll call you later Lord Death," said Kain.<br>"Why don't you just come over tomorrow?"  
>"No," Kain said harshly. "We probably won't ever step foot here again, but we won't leave Death City."<br>Lord Death started to talk but, Kain swiftly picked up Aya and left.  
>"Stien, what just happened?" asked Lord Death.<br>"They sensed something that terrified their very souls. They were so scared that it almost caused them physical pain. My, it would be fun to pick their brains," answered Stien.  
>Hmm, thought Lord Death, Is it possible that they sensed Him?<p>

* * *

><p>Kain's PoV<p>

I laid Aya down. She must be exhausted, both physically and mentally. Huh, He's their. The thought of Him makes me shiver. I always wanted to kill Him, to get my revenge and free Aya from her fear. She's so pretty when she sleeps. I brushed my lips gently against her forehead. "If only you knew" I said aloud. She snuggled closer to me. Well, I'm tired, I thought as I fell asleep with me arms around her, my head on hers. I was so happy that I didn't see the frog outside my window. That was my mistake.

* * *

><p>Medusa's PoV<p>

"Ha ha ha. They look _so _happy. Well, I can fix that. Chrona! Will you be a doll and fix this problem?" I said maliciously.  
>"Yes, Lady Medusa." That's my obiedent pink haired boy. I cackled loudly. That idiot "Black" Grigori. Theres no such thing. Theres only evil Dark Grigoris and thier opposites, Light Grigoris. "Maybe I'll set the twins against each other. That would be an <em>exelent <em>experiment."

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUM! HAHAHA this is getting interesting even for me. im making it up as i go along<strong>

**REVIEW U PEEPS**

**P.s. how do i get rid of that life thingy on stories**


	6. Chapter 6

SoUl EaTeR

* * *

><p><strong>HEY ITS THANKSGIVING! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! srry i like food its good<strong>

**Disclaimer: PATTY! HELP ME MURDER THE DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p>Aya's PoV<p>

I feel so comfy and warm. I just want to sit here all day. But I gotta wake up Kain. Or not. I felt something shift next to me and an arm drape over me. _Wait . . . an arm? _My eyes flew open and I saw a plain white shirt. Kain wears plain white shirts. Why is Kain in my room! "Kain! Get UP and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" "Your room? Your in MY room. I know cause I didn't hear your alarm clock blaring FRICKIN IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!" he shouted. "It's saterday stupid." I said and pushed him off. Turns out we were in his room cause he landed on a pair of head phones. "OWWW!" he screamed. "You scream like a girl," as I left to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>Kain's PoV<p>

Did she forget what happened yesterday? Maybe that's best. I better go and tell Lord Death about this. "I gotta go pee," I stated. "Didn't need to know that!" Aya shouted back. I smiled. I walked into the bath room and glanced in the mirror. I saw my dark blue eyes and remembered that the first time we resonated, my eyes darkened from light, light blue to a slightly darker blue. when we merged they reached their current state of almost-black blue. Sigh, my hair is all messed up. After I fixed it I breathed on the glass and wrote 42-42-564 "When ever you want to knock on deaths door" "Kain, Hai, I didn't expect yo-" "Aya's doesn't remembered what happened yesterday and I don't want you to tell her, bye." I cleared the window. "Kain, breakfast is ready!" "CRUUUD!" I ran into the kitchen and saw burned toast, frozen waffles, burned of course, burned eggs, and burned coffee. "How'd you burn the coffee?" I asked. "Like this!" Aya yelled as she aimed her blowtorch at me. "WHO GAVE YOU THE BLOWTORCH!" "I did, I had no idea she would do that," Maka said. Today its breakfast at our house cause i make good food. Aya burns it with a blowtorch. "Sigh, it's O.K. Aya give me the blowtorch." "NEVER! HAHAHA!" I leaped at her and she jumped over my head, screamed "MISSED ME!" and took off. "Alright, did she get ahold of the soda again?" "Yep, so not cool," said Soul. "Your tellin me." "HAHA! YOUR GOD AS ARRIVED! NOW FEED ME!" BlackStar yelled. "Sorry." said Tsubaki. "It's okay. HERE STUPID!" I yelled at blackstar shoving Aya's food at him. "Aya got ahold of the blowtorch again?" said Kid, walking in with Liz and Patty. "Yep, and a soda. I'll be right back, I gotta go catch her. Tsubaki, Maka, I'm really sorry but will take this money and buy some more breakfast food while I get Aya?" "Sure." "Of course." "Thanks you guys are life savers." I said as I ran to my room and lept out the window. Hmm where'd she go this time. Better go check the regular places.

* * *

><p>Aya's PoV<p>

I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. I can tell that Kain doesn't want to tell me so I'm not gonna get it out of him. Sigh, I want to go back to the begining of the day when Kain had his arms around me, and i felt so . . . happy. Like I didn't have to worry about anything. After that though the was pretty fun. I tricked Maka into telling Soul to cut open the lock on the cupboard with my blowtorch in it, and then I found Kains secret cafine stash. Now I'm out here in the best hiding spot. The eye of the skull in the DWMA. I like the wind and the view, and it's the one place I can be alone. I'm so confused. Kain's hiding something big, but what? It is connected to the DWMA, that much I know. Oh well, he'll tell me eventually. Hmm, how did I end up in his bed, cause I don't remember coming home. In fact, I don't remember anything after we told Lord Death the truth about us. I remember we were planning on showing him soul merge. "Do you really want to know?" asked a childish girl voice. "What do you want?" I said peaking an eye at her. "Little Me." "Noooothingggg. I just was wondering if you really wanted to know what happened yesterday" said Little Me. Lord Death, I hate her. she looks like me when I was younger, she had lighter brown hair, with dark green eyes, with undilated pupils. "Hmm . . ." I said. "Do I have to give up my reason?" "Nope!" "Fine then sho-" "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kain screamed. Kain is the only other person that had ever seen Little Me. And he HATES her. "Why should I? After all your the only reason she doesn't know all ready. Oops! looks like I don't have to any more. BYE!" Little Me said with a mad smile and a wave before she vanished. "Aya . . ." Kain said with a pained look. "I didn't mean - I mean- I din't want to-" "TO WHAT, KAIN? TO HURT ME! TO LATE FOR THAT DON'T YOU THINK!" I screamed as I felt burning behind my eyes. "I didn't want you to remember cause I would kill myself if you got hurt again because of me." "I DON'T CARE, I'M NOT A DELICATE FLOWER!" "I DON'T CARE! YOU MIGHT NOT BUT I DO! I HATE SEEING YOU LOOK SO WEAK!" "Why don't you just tell me already?" "Please Aya, don't make me. Oh no, Aya please don't cry! Plese . . ." "Sniff wh-why not! sniff y-you be-be-betrayed me." "Aya . . ." I closed my eyes and suddenly felt something soft brush my cheeks. I opened my eyes, stunned. Kain had just kissed my cheeks. All the thoughts I pushed aside came back. All of them added up to three simple words. I. Love. Kain. He looked at me, as though he was scared I'd reject him. Then I kissed him full on the lips. I laughed as his eyes seemed to lose all doubts, his arm snaked around my waste. Huh, when did my arms get around his neck? He pulled back and laughed at my pitiful whine from the loss of contact. He put his forehead on mine and said, "Aya . . . I would never betray you I frickin love you to much, do you understand? I. Love. You." "No worries, cause I love you to." We turned and let our legs dangle over the edge. I don't need to worry about what happened, if Kain's trying to protect me, then it doesn't matter. "Umm . . . Ragnerock? I don't know how to deal with killing them!"

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHO! So medusas sent her pawn oh and i should tell you that all of this happened in 10 mins in the story. so i should probably tell you that it gets less fluffy after this<strong>

**REVIEW or I'll take your soul!**


End file.
